running out life
by missing-angel
Summary: Suze is scared Suze is running to the only thing that has made her feel special... is she going to loose it?
1. Chapter 1

Ello you might already have read this one but I had to redo it… hehe I lost it…

Here it is again… lol

Missing-angel or bec…

"Help." I screamed but it was useless… 

(Damn Jesse wasn't a ghost anymore.)

But how much help was he in collage? Suddenly a yell came over the field… (Thank god I'm saved…) no pun intended…

As my rescuer got closer I smiled at him… (God his so hot…)

"Shes os limits." She said to the ghost.

The ghost rushed him… but Jesse was ready putting him onto his headlock…

"Did he hurt you Querida?" (I love it when he speaks Spanish…)

"No I'm fine… let him go." I replied looking at the ghost.

He did so and the ghost disappeared…

"My hero." I said mockingly…

"I better be…" he replied coming over to me.

"So how did you get into that?"

"Well I went to talk to it and it said a whole bunch of stuff about taking back something… and then started chasing me… then you came and here we are."

"Lucky thing I was coming to see father Dom isn't it?"

"I can take care of myself…"

"That's why you were running." He replied smirking

(Does he have to be so fricken hot?)

"Anyway thanks for the save." I replied smiling…

"Anytime." We replied drawing me closer to him…

"Miss Simon…" a voice called…

I turned to see sister Ernstine coming towards us.

"Why are you on school property after hours?" her annoying voice said sharply…

"We were just on our way to see Father Dominic Sister."

At that she went back inside and we headed over to Father Dom's office…

We knocked and the door swung open… revealing father Dom on the ground…

"NO!" I screamed running to him, Jesse at my heels…

Hahahahehehe I'm leaving it there I'm evil (sometimes.)

Plz go to the purple box at the bottom and review me… plz…


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who! (Lol) Duh! I'm a clever cookie… new chapter **Yay**! Anyway, this took me about half an hour to write. And the whole story so far is about 40 A4 pages. And I keep loosing some of them, and then I can't remember what I wrote, so it's very hard. Oh and some of the fonts may b different due to the fact that I keep having to switch between the laptop and the computer. I Need reviews badly and I hope all of you will reply to me coz I only just figured out how to read them (you think I'm kidding? Think not!) Anyway, the story must continue so here it is… Enjoy…

Over and out (lol)

Missing-angel. Xoxoxoxoxo

Where we left off: 'NO' I screamed, running to Father Dominic, with Jesse following behind me, hot on my heels.

'OH MY GOD!' With no pun intended at all…

'OH'

'MY'

'GOD!'

'Oh My God, Father Dom! Can you hear me?" I asked upon reaching him, after I had a moment to partially compose myself instead of hysterically screaming. I was worried though, he was my mentor, even though I wouldn't tell him that.

Well we are now at the Carmel hospital, waiting for Father Dom to wake up and tell us exactly what had happened. It seems like we've been waiting around here forever, and I am feeling anxious. And I swear to God (it's a figure of speech) that the Doctors have gotten lazy around here. I mean it! Well look at it from my point of view… My mentor is on the verge of dying and all they can do is tell us to wait for more news. Jesse was with me I was always calm around him. I didn't know why I guess he has that kind of affect on people especially me.

Finally, we were allowed to see him. Jesse had managed to convince the doctor's that he was Father Doms' nephew and that I was Jesses' fiance. (I wish! Maybe in a perfect world!) We entered the hospital room with caution, and I looked at Father Dom. He was so still, so unalive, so not here for me… Jesse sensed my discomfort, and put a reassuring arm on my shoulder. I needed that.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned as always.

"I will be when I know he's going to be alright," I replied, using the opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder.

"He will be, I know he will. He's a strong person, and couldn't be taken out of this world so easily."

I laughed at that, it was true, he wouldn't be taken so easily.

"Thanks Jesse, I needed that." I said, looking straight at him, deep into his eyes.

"No problem Querida, Ill always be here for you whenever you need me."

LATER ON THAT AFTERNOON

"It's getting late," I said as I glanced at my watch. Father Dom has still not stirred

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to take you home to your father, before he puts me up for reckless endangerment.

"He wouldn't do that, he likes you too much." I said, laughing.

We left hand in hand, and soon after that we had reached my house. I was on time, Thank God! Jesse kissed me goodnight and I went inside. I really didn't know how I was feeling. I was glad that Jesse and I were happy, but sad because of what happened to Father Dom.

A little while after dinner, two policemen showed up and wanted to talk to me about what happened…

"OI SUZE… PHONE" Brad yelled down the hall

I excused myself and picked up the phone.

"Hey." I had no clue who this was.

"Susanah Simon, you are the registered contact for Jesse De Saliva"

"Yeah I know!" I said, starting to get scared.

"Well there has been an accident involving Mr. De Saliva"

"Is he alright?" I asked, my voice breaking along with my heart.

"We don't know how bad it is, but we would like you to come and fill out a couple of forms for us."

"Oh ok. I'll be there soon." I hung up. I sunk to the floor, my back scraping against the wall. And then I started to cry. And cry. And cry. (How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, the night goes on, as I'm fading away I think of this life I just want to scream, how could this happen to me?" Simple Plan – Untitled)

I was on the ground sobbing for so long that my mother came out to see if I was all right, and found me like this.

"Susie honey, are you alright?" she questioned me, kneeling down in front me, a look of concern on her face.

"No!" I replied lifting my head.

"Can I borrow the car? Jesse's in hospital and they don't know how bad it is!" I started to cry again.

She handed me the keys and came out with me. We filled out the requested forms and told them everything they wanted to know. Then we left for the hospital. I had to see Jesse. I had no-one left now. First Father Dom, now Jesse… I was all alone now.

When we arrived at the hospital, I practically ran to the front desk and got Jesse's room number, and headed straight there.

When I entered, I found that he was in a room with three other guys his age (not really) and was awake. When he saw me his eyes brightened.

"Hey, how you doin?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his bed .

"Better now!" He replied, taking my hand.

"Damn straight!" I said and we both laughed. He was still here: my Jesse, my white knight, my calm from the storm.

We just sat there. There was no need for words. At that moment, I was happy I didn't loose him. He seemed to feel the same.

When I finally left, Jesse was sleeping again and I had also checked on Father Dom. On the way home, I stopped at the beach. Looking deep into the waves, observing the colours, the ripples, the waves, the foam.

I was just like it. Well, my life anyway: always tossing and turning and even when I had no light I still glowed. (Not in the dead ghost way!) I soon lost interest and went home.

Andy had heard what happened and he understood completely, so I was excused from dinner, which was usually a family affair.

Later that night, after crying and worrying and attempting to sleep but failing, I walked downstairs. I was hungry. But Andy was still up. When he saw me, he put on the oven and heated up some soup for me. He asked if I wanted to talk about what had happened but I told him no, I just wanted to be alone to think. He told me that he would always be there if I needed to talk and then he went to bed. I sat in the kitchen alone, thinking. What if I had lost him today? I don't know what I would of done!

Hahahahahehehehehehahahahaha I need reviews plz u c the purple box down the bottom just click it and sent me somefink even a hi. Coolies the chorus of the song untitled by simple plan who rock at sappy stuff! My next one will be me last for this story unless I get a majority voting for the continue column. K thanx

Over and out I'm going, going, gone lol


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sori this chapter took so long I accidentally deleted it. And has to re write it. Even though this wont b as good as the other one. I will try lol coz I didn't have it written down I am so stupid sometimes anyway here it is… bet u cant wait lol. I cant.

Where we left off: I sat their alone thinking, what if I lost him today? What would I do? Who would I turn to?

I left shortly to go to bed but I really didn't really go to sleep I sat there staring out to the ocean as Jesse used to from this very window seat. We weren't that far apart the ocean and I. (I know it sounds crazy but were not, both our lives could change at any moment. Any second the phone brought me out of my daze ad I answered to Cee cee's voice she sounded lost. And unsure so I blurted it out. "I know about Jesse don't worry his all right" she let out a sigh of relief and said goodnight. I went to sleep after that but wasn't sleeping for long…

I herd crying coming from the window seat, as I sat up the ghost noticed that I was awake and turned to face me. I gasped in horror a single name came off my lips "drake" I whispered closing my eyes "who did this to you? Wait how did this happen?" he wasn't listening to me

"Hey cuz hows It hanging? So this is your big secrete!"

"How can you see me? I'm dead," he said realising the seriousness of it all.

"I'm whats called a mediator I talk to ghosts and help them move on!" I said the exsect. Way daddy told me what I was!

"How did you die?" I asked again.

He inhaled slowly and started telling me his story.

"Do you remember when I told you I was dating Holly Marmont?" He didn't wait for my reply just kept going which I though would have been easier then how Jesse tried to keep it all to himself. "Well when I broke up with her she went running to Craig willow's. She said we had u know, (I understood all of it) and he came after me, he grabbed me from behind and starting to choke me and hit me. Killing me slowly and I'm here now!"

I just stood there all this information-sinking in. until I noticed the clock drake had gone and I was late again. I rushed around like a headless chicken. And was ready before everyone else. We pulled into the carpark next to Adam's new car he stood next to it. He and Cee Cee were having their morning hook up session. I giggled as they noticed me and sprang apart. "Hey can see you weren't waiting for me!" I said still laughing at them. They both started going red in the face. "Guys no sweat I've known for weeks. Not very smart hooking up at the museum remember Jesse works there." I paused and continued "So how are you guys this morning?" they both had a look of relief on their faces.

"Were good hows Jesse?" said Cee Cee trying to change the subject.

"His getting better." I hesitated and Cee Cee noticed something was wrong.

"Suzanah Simon spill this very second."

"I will later." And without another word I went and caught up with Paul.

"Oi slater." He turned to face me.

"Wait up will ya." I said catching up with him.

"Goodmorning Suze, what can I do for you?" he looked strange.

"Sorry don't flatter yourself I wanted to talk to drake!"

"You know about Drake how?" he looked puzzled

"Hey Cuz hows it hanging?" he asked not thinking he was in trouble.

"Drake you know what! I didn't tolerate your actions when you were alive I wont tolerate them when your uncounious." He looked at me generally sorry.

"Just wait a cotton picking minute, you two know each other?"

"Paul I know this is hard to believe but there are people called cuisines which are you aunties and uncles children who generally know each other because there related. Me and drake here are cousins!"

"God Suze do you have to be so mean?" asked Drake looking at me…

he he im leaving it there k i love ya but i got to leave it there ill update now lol xoxoxoxxo review plz...

missing-angel or bec


End file.
